


Scenes from Tevinter

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: God Inquisitor, M/M, Rogue Inquisitor - Freeform, Sex, The Forgotten Ones - Freeform, mage inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: Dorian thought his time studying under Magister Gereon Alexius would be only slightly more entertaining than his earlier situation at the Circles. That was until Felix came home with a new tutor...(Pre-Inquisition game play)
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Scenes from Tevinter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539285) by [AeantizLKamenwati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeantizLKamenwati/pseuds/AeantizLKamenwati). 



> Shout out to AeantizLKamenwati. Without their story, this idea would have never come to me. 
> 
> NOTE: Latin translations will supplement the limited Tevene available on the wiki. Translations at the end. Takes place 9:36 Dragon on. Dorian starts the story at age 25.

Dorian stretched his arms above his head working to get his back to pop. Sitting hunched over a desk doing research was bad for his posture and health, even if he convinced Livia to put the set up outside in their garden for him. For three quarters of the year Asariel was pleasantly hot and Dorian saw no reason not to enjoy the heat while flipping through dull books aimed at teaching him what Circle professors failed to. 

Leaning back in his seat, Dorian looked out over the garden wall to the sea; once more sending up a thanks to the Maker that Magister Alexius had taken him in after the last Circle kicked him out. He much preferred the view of the Nocen sea than looking out at the golems defending Minrathous that he could see from his room in the ancestral seat of House Pavus. 

“Dorian, glad I could catch you during a break.” Dorian drew his eyes away from the sea back towards the house. Felix, Magister Alexius’s only son, was headed his way with another. Dorian took the time it took for them to reach him to pass his gaze over the man walking with Felix. At first glance he looked a few years older than they and the same average height of humans in Tevinter. A second pass revealed that what he first took as a pale yellow headwrap was in fact this man’s hair. So a foreigner. 

_ I wonder if Felix met him in Orlais during his training _ . Dorian mused, becoming very interested in the handsome stranger standing next to his fellow Altus, even if Felix had minimal access to his magic. 

“Felix, I see you returned from Orlais without issue.” Dorian rose from his seat to greet his friend with a light kiss to his cheek before shooting an interested look at the man who came to a stop just behind them both. “Who’s your friend?”

“Dorian, this is Ser Mettius Tarasyl’an. He’ll be staying with us for the rest of the summer to help continue my education to get me ready for my next stint in the University of Orlais. Mettius, please meet Altus Dorian of House Pavus. Dorian is studying under my father at this time.” 

“Avanna Ser Mettius,” Dorian stated with a smile, becoming mesmerized by the icy blue eyes before him. “I look forward to seeing you about.”

“Avanna Altus Dorian. Et omnis voluntas mea fiet. Please let me know if there is anything I could do for you.” Mettius returned the smile. 

“I’m sure there are many things that will come to mind.” Dorian couldn’t help but throw in that last flirt before calmly resuming his seat. “Sadly, I need to finish this book about the pre-Chantry teaching of Andraste and her war against Tevinter before Magister Alexius decides to test me on the subject this evening after dinner.”

“Andraste…. That the woman born in 995 TE and preached about her new Creator, the Maker? What a dull subject to read.”

“It is indeed dull, but all Circles have it as required reading, and you’ll find that she was born in 993 TE according to most scholars.” Dorian waved a hand at the man as Felix rolled his eyes behind him. 

“Well, scholars don’t know everything. We’ll leave you to your reading, Altus Dorian.” Dorian watched from the corner of his eye as Felix walked away with his new tutor.  _ He certainly is just as fetching leaving as coming. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t even two weeks after being introduced, that Dorian found himself up against a wall in a back hallway leading from the library to his room late one night. As usual, Dorian was the last to leave his studies that night and had decided to take the servant corridors to avoid the need of lighting the main hall to his room. What was new this night was finding Mettius waiting for him around the corner next to the exit before his room. 

No words were needed after days of subtle flirting passing between the two. Dorian was impressed by Mettius’ strength when he was pushed against the stone walls. His weight was nice pressed against him, and then there was his lips.  _ Kaffas, Maker, these lips. _

Mettius was no novice and neither was Dorian. They met in perfect tandem, soft and demanding. It has been two years since he’d felt another body so close. He has always needed to be careful, Tevinter never looked kindly on same-sex coupling; and while Gereon might have pulled him out of a male brothel in the slums of Minrathous without informing Dorian’s father, he was warned against getting caught in such a position again. 

It was really too bad that the fine craftsmanship of the armor Mettius wore did not allow for more easy access. A subtle taste of wine from dinner tinged with the earthy sting of elfroot filled him with each breathless kiss. Dorian would know that taste anywhere. Any mage worth their salt would know the taste of potion ingredients. His head fell back when Mettius tugged at the base of his hair, and lips trailed from his jaw down to his neck. Dorian let out a shivering sigh. His whole body aflame, and if this didn’t let up soon he would not be responsible for what happened next. 

“Maker, Mettius…” Dorian groaned, his throat tightening. His skin buzzing. 

“Never the Maker, Dorian.” 

“Then what are you?” he heaved. 

“Can’t share all my secrets.” 

Secrets. Everyone had secrets, and Dorian could never let secrets stay that way long. Mettius was something new, something different, something exotic compared to everyone else in Tevinter. He had to learn all he could about this bold rogue who smelled of elfroot and rashvine.

“Your hand, is it going to go lower? You are bold!” Dorian panted as Mettius’s hand drifted down his side. He was sure that it was headed past his hip when the sound of a heavy door closing in the near distance jolted Dorian, and drew Mettius back. Mettius’s eyes flashed icy blue with irritation at the interruption. “Kaffas, we can’t be caught like this.” 

Mettius’ grip told Dorian that he didn’t want to release or stop. It’d been easy with Mettius. A comfort level that rose high and fast. It was not easy these days to find someone that was a match for him. He wasn’t sure if he was being overdramatic or just depraved. 

“This won’t be the end, Dorian.”

“Promise?” Dorian smirked. 

“Vitae benefaria Dorian. Have pleasant dreams.” Mettius surged forward and stole one last passionate kiss, and Dorian’s breath, before releasing him and fading into the shadows.

“Fasta vass.” Dorian ran a hand through his hair, trying to get it back into place before leaving the passage for his room and locking the door behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know Dorian, if you continue to stare you will fail to hide your secret.” Felix stated as he plopped down beside his fellow Altus in the garden. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re implying, young Alexius.” Dorian cleared his throat and looked away from his current fascination; trying to pretend he was taking diligent notes the whole time. 

“So that wasn’t my tutor I found with their tongue down your throat the other week in the library when I came to bring you a midnight snack. Although, there aren’t that many here with blond hair, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t one of our servants.” Felix casually mentioned looking out over the calm sea. 

“Fasta vass Felix! You can’t go around saying things like that! Festis bei umo canavarum.” Dorian whipped his head around to stare in horror at the other.

“Relax Dorian. No one is close enough to hear me, however your reaction gives away more to possible rumor.” Dorian pulled his face back into a mask of haughty disinterest he learned from his parents. “I know where my father picked you up in Minrathous after the Circle kicked you out. I don’t care, Dorian. As long as you are safe.”

“Careful Felix, someone may accuse you of caring.”

“You’re my friend Dorian, I want to see you happy. If Mettius is key to that, why would I stand in the way? I am willing to be your cover if you need it.” 

“I couldn’t use you like that Felix, Tevinter doesn’t deserve you. If it ever got out that you knew and helped, your whole house’s reputation will suffer.”

“I’m already an Altus that can’t use magic properly. You know how mother killed her father for trying to assassinate me just for being a ‘Soporati’ instead of a ‘proper’ mage. Helping you meet with Mettius, won’t hurt my reputation any more than it already is.” 

“Well if you insist… It would be nice to be able to meet up in more than just dark corners.” Dorian mused, tapping his quill's feather against his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Avanna, Magister Alexius, I do hope I’m not interrupting.” Dorian and Gereon looked up from their argument over whether or not Magister Trevelyn was correct in their 7:58 Storm hypothesis on how ancient constellations' shifting caused fluctuations in how the fade is perceived by mages. Dorian was glad of the distraction of Mettius entering the library, he was of the opinion that Magister Trevelyn had too many lyrium potions in his youth. 

“Ser Tarasyl’an, what can we do for you this morning.” Gereon set down the book he was holding. “I do hope nothing is wrong with Felix’s studies.” 

“Nothing of the sort, Magister. I wanted to ask your permission to take young Felix to the theatre this afternoon. There is a production by a famous Orlesean group in town and I thought it would be good to introduce Felix to more Orlesean culture. We would love to have young Master Pavus join as well if you could spare him for the afternoon.” 

“Well I...,” Gereon started. Dorian, catching Mettius’s wink quickly interjected.

“I’m sure Magister Alexius can spare me. Father is so often going on and on about how I do not appreciate fine culture enough. He would agree that this is an important part of my education as an Altus. And really, one day away from my studies won’t hurt my chances at becoming an Enchanter, the test is still years away.” 

“Very well. We’ll stop things here today and pick it up again tomorrow. Go get yourself dressed for the theatre, I know you can take forever. Ser Tarasyl’an, we have a private box at the theatre. Have Felix send someone down to inform them to expect you.”

“Right away Magister, I’ll be sure to watch both closely and feed them while we are out.” Mettius said as Dorian brushed past him out of the Library. Upon closing the door, Mettius hurried after the mage and managed to catch up not far down the corridor. “Wear something easily removed.” He whispered into the mage’s ear before he spun away in search of Felix. 

Two hours later, Dorian climbed into the rented carriage with Felix and Mettius, making sure to grab the seat next to Mettius; sitting close enough that their thighs were pressed together. He lay a hand on Mettius’ thigh and gently massaged the leg. Felix shook his head as he settled across from them both and closed the carriage door behind himself. 

“Shouldn’t you wait until we are out of sight of the house before starting anything Dorian?” 

“We need to get you out more if you think this small action is scandalous.” Dorian smirked at his fellow Altus. “Do you have something to entertain you while we are ‘watching’ the production?”

“Yes, the museum next to the theatre is exhibiting some Dwarven pieces I’ve been interested in seeing. I’m sure I will be distracted the length of the performance. Be sure to grab a program or two to read on our return.” 

“Thank you Felix, I know this isn’t ideal.”

“Please, I wouldn’t have offered to assist if I was against this. Just remember to stay discreet. It may be a private box, but too much noise will draw attention. And Dorian, I don’t need details.”

“But you blush so beautifully, Felix.” Dorian drawled watching as a flush spread across the man’s face.

Dorian was the one flushing an hour into the performance as Mettius kneeled between his spread legs. His dark blue robes were parted and slid down his arms, bunching at his elbows as they clutched at the arms of his seat. His leathers had disappeared behind his chair somewhere. Part of his mind registered the fact that Mettius was still fully dressed as the man swallowed his cock whole. 

Seeing the man on his knees, and watching the way his mouth coiled around his cock, was a true test in silence. He bit down on his lower lip. His fingers moving from their grip on the armrest to tug at Mettius’ hair as the man bobbed up and down his length. 

His breaths came out sharp and broken. He used his nose to breathe as he kept his mouth clamped shut in fear of being heard. He couldn’t see what was going on down in the theater on stage and sounds from the orchestra filtered in and out of his awareness. None of that mattered though, as he squirmed when a tongue flicked along the head, sucking at the clear dribble that beaded out.  _ Kaffas, I love his mouth. _

If he continued on like this, Dorian was going to lose it. He didn’t want to lose it, especially now. He let out a shuddering breath and leaned forward pulling Mettius from his swollen cock and lapped at his mouth. 

Mettius had pulled his gloves off some time ago, and he shuddered when bare fingers traced his thighs, palming and stroking at his cock as though it needed anymore teasing. 

“We need to prepare you, Dorian,” Mettius murmured. 

“How do you want me?” His heart thudded in his chest, the arousal intensified as ice blue eyes stared at him with longing. 

“Every way, but for now turn around real quick.”

“I’ve already prepared some.”

“Then this really will be quick.” 

Dorian licked the man’s lips hungrily before standing. He turned around and placed his palms on the arm rests. “I will have no idea what is going on down below.” 

“As if you would anyway. It’s in Orlesean.” 

Dorian bit his tongue when fingers started to tease him. He was more than relaxed and ready. He had lightly prepared himself before they left after all. Saliva coated fingers began to penetrate him, working and teasing at the nerves slowly. He gripped the seat, his breaths getting deeper. His knees were getting weak, and he could vaguely hear the sounds from the theater. Some sort of laughter or crying. He couldn’t tell. 

Mettius worked his fingers in like a corkscrew and Dorian began to gyrate back and forth against him. His robes kept trying to shuffle down as if trying to tell him that they shouldn’t be doing this here. 

“I think that is more than enough,” Mettius groaned quietly pressing a kiss to his cheek, and Dorian managed to turn himself around just as Mettius began to remove his pants enough to pull himself out. 

Dorian groaned and fell to his knees. “Let me.” Dorian’s palm stroked up as he pulled Mettius out, thick veined and coiled. He devoured Mettius, not bothering to go slow, and resisted grinning when he heard the sudden very quiet groan.  _ And they say that I’m the one that can’t be quiet _ . 

Spurred by Mettius’ soft noise, Dorian tried to push him to his limits taking him all the way down his throat until it rested in the back of his mouth. He paused and didn’t move except to use his throat muscles, causing Mettius to clutch his hair in a gentle fist. 

“Enough, you will not make me spill yet.” He tugged Dorian up into a kiss. His hands caressing down to Dorian’s plump ass, and they turned together in a perfect circle so that Mettius could retake his seat. 

He looked like an Archon in that moment to Dorian’s eyes, and he was easily pulled on top, locking his knees between a set of thighs and the sides of the chair. He was taken in for more raw kisses, and he carefully eased down causing Mettius’ teeth to clench as he swallowed the moan that threatened to burst forth. 

Dorian’s eyes rolled, the sounds of the crowd and performance a distant dream. His focus was entirely Mettius as he began to move slow and easy as he was filled fully. He could feel the pulses shoot through him and back down again. He was bouncing before he had any sense of what he was doing. A few times, Dorian had to bite down on Mettius’ robed shoulder to muffle his pleasure. 

As the heat rose in the private box and the sweat began to drip, Dorian shuddered with every slick movement.  _ I should tell Felix that they should invest in some ice runes to keep the temperature regulated better. _ As his stomach tightened, and tiny quivers began to take hold of him, Dorian knew that his orgasm would not be held back much longer. 

It was as though Mettius knew and he could feel everything Dorian was feeling because he slid a strong hand between them, and gripped Dorian tight staving off his release. He began to push his hips up into Dorian; the other hand gripping his hip-bone. Tears sprang to Dorian’s eyes as his orgasm was denied. 

“Maker, Mettius…” Dorian panted out. 

“I’ve told you,” Mettius grunted, “If you must call something, call me. Never the Maker.”

He was still shivering, hot, and wanton as Mettius took advantage of his distracted state. He stood with Dorian clasped to him, and then turned him over so that he was now slouched down in the seat. His legs were open wide and spread. Forearms hooked behind his calves, and Dorian bit down on his knuckles when Mettius re-entered from a more dominant position. 

“Mettius…” he breathed barely above a whisper. He threw his head back as the crowds made a murmur of noises. He could hear the music below shift to indicate a fight scene, but did not care overly much as he turned to glare at Mettius who refused to move. 

“Eyes on me, amica mea” Mettius whispered as he moved again and went deeper coiling against the already assaulted nerves that caused Dorian to reach the pinnacle again. He removed his desperately wanting hands from the back of the chair where they gripped for support and reached out to Mettius who came down on top of him as if beckoned. 

A slam of Mettius’ hips, the ripple of Dorian’s spine as their mouths met again, and the next moment orgasms from both flew between them. 

Mettius’ powerful hips stilled, Dorian was still clutching him as though he feared that the man would disappear. “Always keep your eyes open for me, Dorian,” his voice thick like lyrium. 

“Festis bei umo canavarum,” Dorian panted causing Mettius to chuckle hoarsely. 

There was a wail of sobs down below, and Mettius instinctively turned to look. Dorian tried to shuffle up to look over the man’s broad shoulders. 

“Oh look, the Elf and Noble both died for their love of each other.” 

“Pity.” Dorian managed to get out, eyes taking in the scene below of the two characters lying still on the stage.

Mettius’ smirked and pressed a kiss to Dorian’s jaw. “I could stay like this, inside of you.” 

“If you do we are going to definitely get caught. I do believe I started a hole in your shoulder.” He fingered the fabric idly as the audience burst into applause. “I am not apologizing.” 

“Good.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dorian... Dorian... Dorian!” Dorian startled at the book thumping down before him. “I assume by your silence you’ve finished the research I assigned you?” Gereon asked the distracted young man before him. 

“Apologies Master Alexius. My mind was miles away.”

“If I didn’t know better I would say you are pining over the absence of my son. However, I know you both view each other as brothers by this point. Thus, I can only surmise that the cause of your distraction everytime Felix is back in Orlais for his studies, lies with his tutor instead. A fetching rogue, certainly, and well worth his price for protection and education.”

“What an absurd idea. Me, pining over Mettius.” Dorian brushed a hand down his robes before wincing at his nervous habit. 

“I see. Dorian, you do remember where I found you. Your preferences are not a surprise to me or Livia.” Gereon settled into a chair opposite the heir of House Pavus. “Nor, if they came to light, would they affect my standing in any way.”

“I’ve already thanked you for your kindness that day, and I’m sure my father is paying you well to keep it silent.” Dorian looked away, Halward Pavus would never willingly accept anything that got in the way of his visions.

“Magister Pavus has no idea where it is I found you after you went missing, only that I did and took over your training. At this time, the only thing he knows for sure is that you are finally flourishing in your studies. If he has any inclination on your sexual preferences, it is through rumors only.”

Dorian turned wide eyes to his mentor.  _ Father doesn’t know I was found getting serviced by a male whore? How had Gereon kept that silent? _

“How many have you silenced or paid off to keep that secret?” Dorian had to know. 

“Acting as Felix’s tutor is not the first job I’ve had for Mettius Tarasyl’an. He is quite good at moving unseen and unheard.”

“Black Devine…” Dorian stared in wonder. “I never thought you’d hire assassins.”

“What, you thought I’d resort to blood magic to find all those who knew? Do you really believe so little of me after all this time? I’m sure not all that knew are dead, I left it up to Ser Tarasyl’an’s discretion on what methods to use.” 

Dorian stared down at the books on the table between them. His mind flashed through a list of all the various men he had been with while at the Circle in Minrathous as well as those who had seen them or knew. It was a long list. 

“Now,” Gereon caught Dorian’s attention again. “You are 26, almost 27 and not far from taking your test to reach Enchanter, Dorian. Are you going to be welcoming your Amatus home the next time Felix returns for a break? Or are you going to keep up the charade that Livia and I are clueless?”

“Amatus?” Dorian scoffed, hiding his discomfort at his secret being found out.

“The way you act reminds me of myself when I pursued Livia. You love him Dorian, don’t lie to yourself.” Gereon said kindly to the young man across from him.

“Please, I may love his talents, but him? Impractical.”

“Just because most of this country believes something, doesn’t make it true. You know many examples where the right thing is not what the masses do.”

“Well you are a more progressive household. Paid servants, not slaves. Assassins, not blood magic. It’s easy to see where Felix gets it from.” 

“Just because something is impractical young Pavus, doesn’t make it any less untrue. Ruminate on that tonight and tomorrow. We’ve had word that Felix and Ser Tarasyl’an are to return the day after. Good night Dorian.”

“Good night Master Alexius.” Dorian whispered as he looked out the window already in deep thought.  _ I can’t love Mettius, could I? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dorian scoffed at the letter delivered to him during breakfast. With a snarl he reached over to the candle in the middle of the table and set it on fire. 

“Dorian? Bad news?” Felix asked cautiously from his spot opposite to Dorian. 

“Lord Pavus has declared that he grows weary of the subtle hints and is now commanding that I return to the Pavus house after my exam and marry. I am done writing and explaining that I refuse.” As the fire burned the rest of the letter to ash, Dorian turned to Gereon and Livia. “I do hope our plans of me returning here afterwards will still move forward.”

“Magister Pavus is an impatient man, and one I imagine is trying to clear away any possible rumors of your inclinations.” Livia stated calmly, looking over her own letter from Dorian’s mother, more subtly requesting the same as Halward. She hid a smile behind the letter as Mettius calmly reached over and ran a calming hand down Dorian’s back. “You may still return here after, but be weary. They may try to force the issue.”

“Felix and I are still planning on travelling with him, Lady Alexius,” Mettius stated, “Dorian will be returning with us.”

“We can all rest assured then, Ser Tarasy’lan” Gereon nodded from his place at the head of the table. “You have yet to fail in a mission. Bring all of you back in one piece. Hopefully Magister Pavus will refrain from making a scene.”

“Please, my father will do everything he can to avoid one.” Dorian sneered. 

Three days later, Dorian stepped out of the main entrance to the Circle of Minrathous and breathed a sigh of relief. He had passed his exams and was immediately given his dragon armlet signifying his rise to Enchanter. He stroked the silverite dragon designed to imitate the Imperium’s Heraldry before slipping it on his left upper arm where all could see it. 

“Results already? Congratulations Dorian!” Felix grabbed Dorian into a hug.

“Well done Amatus.” Mettius whispered into Dorian’s ear as he joined the hug.

“Lord Alexius, I request that you and that Soporati let my son go at once. Really Dorian, it seems your time with the Alexius household has made you forget your training of how to properly conduct yourself in public as the scion of House Pavus.” Dorian could barely suppress the sigh that wanted to explode out of him at his father’s voice. 

“Avanna Father. Glad you could make it to my exams, but we really must go if we are to make it back to the party Magister Alexius has planned. Vitae benefaria.” Dorian turned, intending to leave before Halward could force him to their property in the capital. 

“I think not, Dorian. You are coming back with me now. Your bride is waiting at home in Qarinus. It will take us travelling all night to make it back in time.” 

“Vishante kaffas, Father. Can’t you take a hint?” Dorian threw his hands into the air as he faced Halward again. “Were my letters not clear enough? I have no plans to marry whatever Lady you and Mother have picked out to continue the Pavus line.”

“Stop being dramatic, Dorian. If you had ever followed directions correctly you could have been finished years ago and thus you could have properly prepared for the wedding. Your mother and I have spent longer than you have been alive working on this. You will not ruin it with your rebellion any longer. Now, your mother and fiance are waiting.” Halward gestured towards the family coach. “Get in and stop making a scene.”

“Nos declinare tuam invitationem, Magister.” Mettius stated while snaking an arm around Dorian’s back. “Civiliter relinquo.”

“You have no right to speak here, Soporati. Let alone mock a Magister in Tevene, Southerner. Now unhand my heir before I make you.” Halward snarled.

“You can try, but you will fail.”

“This is your last chance Dorian. Get in now and this scene will be forgotten. The Southerner may leave with his life.” Dorian prickled at the command.  _ Father has always reacted with threats to get his way, but I will not allow him to- _ . Dorian’s mind shut down as Mettius pulled him into a kiss in the middle of the street. 

“Unhand him!” Halward snarled out as he flung a grouping of four fireballs at Mettius. Before Dorian or Felix could react, Mettius calmly reached out in front of them and made a fist. The fireballs blinked out of existence before they even travelled half the distance between the two sides. 

“Did you just…” Felix stared in surprise at where the fireballs had scorched a path on the pavestones before the lines abruptly ended.

“Extinguish four fireballs…” Dorian couldn’t believe it. “But only a powerful mage could do that to another’s spell and Father specialises in the flame element. That shouldn’t be possible.” 

“Come, our carriage is waiting for us.” Mettius called up a barrier over the three as he led them away from the entrance; ignoring Halward who was still in shock over a rogue Soporati defeating his spell. “Vitae benefaria, Magister. Don’t contact Dorian again.” Mettius gave a mocking bow before settling into the carriage and directing the driver to leave. 

“Magister Pavus won’t like that. Mettius, you should prepare yourself for retaliation.” Felix worried at his sleeve and glanced out his window, checking to see if the Pavus carriage followed. 

“That was impossible. Amatus, what you just did… Maker.” 

“Please stop calling to a pretender created 1,023 years ago. I thought I broke you of that habit.” Mettius looked over at Dorian who still seemed to be in shock. 

“What I just witnessed was a feat of impossibility, Amatus! I highly doubt the Old Gods or the Maker will care who I call to right now. A Soporati rogue just cancelled a Magister’s spell. News will spread like dragon fire.”

“We do care.” Mettius softly spoke as Dorian continued to rant. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Felix! Felix!” Dorian called out as he burst out of the library carrying a pile of books followed by a servant carrying more. He called out to another passing servant, “Where’s Felix? Find him and ask him to meet me in the drawing room. Mettius too!”

“Right away Altus Pavus.”

Dorian entered the drawing room like a whirlwind and started setting out the books in his arms and directed the servant to set his load down. He was flipping them open to the pages he had bookmarked when Felix and Mettius entered. 

“What’s going on Dorian?” Felix asked in confusion. “We do have a library for books, as you are well aware considering that is where you hole up at night and in winter.”

“I’ve got it figured out.”

“Got what figured out, Amatus?” Mettius crossed-over and gave a kiss to Dorian’s cheek. 

“All of your little hints. Hatred of everything to do with the Chantry, Adranste, and the Maker. Magic as a rogue. Various corrections on historical events.” Dorian listed off as he left Mettius’s embrace and picked up a book.

“And what are your conclusions?” Felix asked, still confused. “He’s a mage trained as a rogue?”

“He’s more than that Felix! Aren’t you Mettius? The last record that can be found of anyone trained as a rogue with access to the Fade was with the first Grey Wardens who were formed in 840 TE.” Dorian pointed out a passage in the book he held to Felix. Holding a hand up in silence before Felix could point out his error.

“890 TE.” Mettius said from where he was looking at other books Dorian had brought out. “She died in one of the early battles with the first blight brought about by Dumat. Giovanna had such potential too, a few more years and she could have been a proper mage on top of her skills as a rogue. I was sad to lose her.”

“So he’s good at remembering history.” Felix muttered, “and very invested in historic figures.”

“And Thalsian…” Dorian started, grabbing another book.

“Who’s Thalsian?” Felix asked looking at the passage Dorian pointed out. “‘First priest of Dumat and the first to become a Magister’ when was this? Before the Tevinter Imperium?” Felix properly looked at the book in his hands; ‘Important People of Pre-Tevinter Imperium’. 

“Oh, Thalsian. Thalsian. Thalsian. I swear that Dumat made a mistake with that one.” Mettius looked over with a smile. “Thedas would be a very different place if he had never taught Thalsian blood magic. He was a strong Somniari though. Strong and opinionated.” 

“Tell us, Mettius, how old are you? Truly.”

“Why? Worried that you’re taking up with an ancient?” Mettius teased.

“Looking forward to it. You’ve always said I should call your name instead of the Maker. One following the old ways will often call to the Old Gods; but your name is not listed among them.” 

“I was never important enough to be considered an Old God. I believe the elves call us aeons, the Forgotten Gods.”

“Do you understand what this means Felix?”

“That I should be doing better on my history courses.” Felix pressed out in surprise as he dropped into a chair.

“It means, we’re in with a god. All of the things we could learn!” Dorian stated with a glimmer in his eye. “The power we can bring to bear.”

“I’m not teaching you magic, Amatus.” Mettius reached out to Dorian. “I wasn’t a god related to learning. We didn’t have specifications like that, and I will never back something I disapprove of. I hope you aren’t suddenly expecting anything more from me.” 

“Kaffas. Ignosce me, Amatus.” Dorian pulled back. “I didn’t mean to imply that. I got carried away in my research and thoughts.”

“Ponet illud ex animo, Amatus. I will support everything you do and temper where needed. As long as you will have me.” Mettius moved closer again, drawing Dorian into his arms. “I intend for that to be a long time indeed.”

“What are you saying Mettius?” Felix watched from his seat, both men seem to have forgotten that he was there as they disappeared into their own world.

“Stay with me Dorian. Always. Never leave my side.” 

“What?”

“Bond with me.”

“We can’t, it would never be acknowledged as legitimate.”

“Not in the current Chantry way. Bond with me as it was done before the Chantry came with all of their rules. There’s a short ritual and we would need a few witnesses; but it would tie us together in a way that no one could break.”

“We could be witness.” Felix spoke up. “Mother, Father, and I. The servants too if you need more.”

“Yes.” Dorian breathed out. “Yes Mettius, gods yes! Forgotten or otherwise.”

Translations:

Avanna = Hello (Tevene)

Et omnis voluntas mea fiet = The pleasure will be all mine (Latin)

Kaffas = shit (Tevene)

Vitae benefaria = a respectful goodbye (Tevene) 

Fasta vass = a swear (Tevene)

Festis bei umo canavarum = You will be the death of me. (Tevene)

Amica mea = my love (Latin)

Amatus = term of endearment (Tevene)

Nos declinare tuam invitationem = We kindly decline your invitation (Latin)

civiliter relinquo = politely leave (Latin)

Ignosce me = forgive me (Latin)

Ponet illud ex animo = put it out of your mind (Latin)


End file.
